


Together

by marvelwlw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're secretly an Inhuman and on a mission you lose control after Daisy gets hurt really bad. After Coulson calls two people who were like a brother and sister to you.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You’re an Inhuman just like your girlfriend, Daisy. But no one knew you were an Inhuman. You had the power of starlight, it’s a very dangerous power that can reach up to 180,000 degrees fahrenheit and you could easily blind someone if they were close enough. It took you a while but you were able to get control of your powers. Until now.

You and the team were on a mission. Everything was going fine until you saw Daisy get hurt, she got shot and you started to get flashbacks to when she shot by Ian Quinn. 

“Daisy!” You screamed. You could already feel yourself losing control of your powers. You had to get Daisy away before you fully lost control. You quickly took out the person who hurt her, you ran over to her and leaned down. You took your girlfriend in your arms. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll get Mack to get you out of here.”

When you looked up you saw the others come over to you and Daisy. “Mack get her out of here.” You lift Daisy up and kissed her forehead before you handed her over to him. You looked at everyone else. “You all need to get out of here.”

Daisy looked at you. “(Y/N), what are you talking about? We aren’t leaving you here!”

“I’ll be fine.” Your hands turned to fists as you tried to keep your powers under control for as long as you could, you turned away from them. “You need to get out of here.” 

They didn’t want to leave you but they could tell something was wrong. As they were leaving you looked back at Daisy one last time and you could see the pain and worry in her eyes.

Once they all got out they all saw a huge bright light and they all heard your screams. When they bright light fades Mack got Daisy to the quinjet, she tried to get him to stop and go back but he needed to get her back so Jemma could help her. 

Elena and May made their way back to where you were. They found you passed out on the ground. You had passed out after losing control. May picked you up, she looked at Elena. “Tell the others that I got her.” Elena nods and speeds off. May let out a sigh, she needed to talk to Coulson. 

xxxxx

You groaned as your eyes slowly opened. When your eyes adjusted to the lighting in the room you sat up and looked around. You knew you were back at the base but you weren’t in your room. All the events that happened started to come back to you, you put your head in your hands. You hoped that you didn’t hurt Daisy or your friends.

The door opens and Coulson walks in. You couldn’t look at him. “Is she alright?”

“She is. She’s worried about you, we all are.” He came over to you and sat down in the chair that was in the room. “I made a call while you were passed out.”

Your head shoots up. “Coulson, please tell me you didn’t call who I think you called.”

“I had to, Clint and Natasha would’ve wanted to know. They know someone who could help you. We also want to help and we can’t if you don’t tell us what’s going on (Y/N).” 

You couldn’t believe he called them. They were like a brother and sister to you. When you first joined SHIELD they took you under their wing, they taught you everything you knew.

xxxxx

You heard the door open and looked over to see Natasha and Clint walk in. You quickly wiped the tears that had fallen earlier. Natasha walked over to you to give you a hug but you backed away from her.

“I don’t want to lose control again and hurt you or anyone.” You look down at your hands.

“You won’t (Y/N).” Natasha sits next to you on the bed. “I know you won’t.”

Clint brings a chair over and sits in front of you. “What happened? Coulson said something about you having some sort of powers?”

You nod and took a breath. “I’m an Inhuman… I have the power of starlight.” Natasha place a hand on your shoulder and Clint grabbed one of your hands and held it. You were about to say something when the door opened and Daisy walked in. “Daisy? What are-”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Daisy made her way over to you and sat on the other side of the bed that Natasha wasn’t sitting on. 

You looked at Natasha and Clint. “Can you guys give us a minute?” They nod and left the room. You looked away from Daisy. “I was scared. I didn’t know how everyone would react… I didn’t want to lose you.”

Daisy gently pulled you into her, she wrapped her arms around you and held you. When she wrapped her arms around you, tears started to fall. “You won’t lose me, ever. I’m not going anywhere.”

After a few minutes you whispered, “I don’t deserve to be an agent…”

“Of course you do, babe.” She pulls away and placed a hand on your cheek, she wiped away your tears with her thumb. “Don’t say that. With or without powers you are one of the best agents I know.” Daisy leans forward and kisses your forehead. “We’ll all help you get control of your powers, I promise.”

You place a kiss on her lips. “Thank you, love. I love you.” 

“I love you too. We’ll get through this together.” Daisy wraps her arms around you again and starts rubbing your back. 


End file.
